


Illegal

by oreob1tch



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: You said you would love me till you die. As far as I know, you're still alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a longer oneshot than I usually write but I was so excited to post this that I decided to divide it into few chapters. Hopefully, you will like it as much as I do lol.  
> Please, leave some feedback. It keeps me going.

_You could ask anyone in the whole world and they would all tell you the same. Soulmates have always been part of this world. People got their marks ages ago and they are still getting them at the age of eighteen, sometimes younger, sometimes older. Only very few people are lucky to find their soulmate before they both have their marks._

_The soulmate bond is unbreakable and a person has only one soulmate only. If they die, they will never have another one._

_They can love other people before finding their soulmate but they can never love anyone else after finding them. That makes it impossible to love again for those who lost their destined one._

 

*******

Youngjae is only fourteen when he meets Im Jaebum. it was love at the first sight, on both sides. Few weeks later they start dating. He is incredibly young but so is Jaebum. They fall in love and they fall hard. Harder than anyone could expect them to.

But because they are so young, no one really thinks that these two could actually be soulmates, no matter how special and strong their bond is.

 

They are way too young to have their marks yet but they spend countless nights talking about it anyway, while cuddling in Jaebum's bed, the older tracing patterns with his fingers on Youngjae's back.

 

"Do you think we're actually soulmates?" the younger one asks and for the first time, Jaebum sees him not smiling. It scares him a lot. That one day, they both wake up with completely different marks on their bodies.

 

"Of course love." he kisses the tip of his nose gently. Youngjae scrunches up his nose and he looks even cuter than Jaebum's cat that is like the most adorable being ever. Right after Youngjae, of course.

"I can't imagine loving someone as much as I love you, Youngjae. Once we get our marks, they will be matching and then we won't wait a second to get married. Deal?"

 

Youngjae giggles, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jeabum's neck and his heart swells. He loves the boy so much.

 

He's so lucky, he thinks, finding his mate at such a young age. Some people wait until their late thirties and they still can't find their soulmates. But he was so lucky and he found him at the age of fourteen.  It must be Jaebum. No one else would ever manage to make Youngjae so happy. 

He feels on top of the world.

 

Few years and many, many deep talks later and Jaebum turns eighteen. It's nerve wrecking for both of them. 

 

Youngjae's obviously with him, he stayed the night because that's supposed to be the time when Jaebum's mark would appear. The previous night, Jaebum had a fight with his mother because after all those years, she's still sure that Youngjae's not Jaebum's soulmate and that he will leave him once his mark appears and it's different from Jaebum's.

 

'You should be looking around for your mate, once you get it, you hear me? Leave that boy. He's not the right one for you."

 

Jaebum shakes his head. He can't believe she could say something like this. "If I ever look for someone else, it's gonna be after Youngjae gets his mark. Unless I'm completely sure he doesn't belong to me, I won't leave him, mother."

 

 

They woke up that morning and Jaebum stretches with a content sigh. He loves sleeping next to his fluffball of a boyfriend. He looks down at his body and then he sees it. He can't help but laugh happily. It's there.

 

"Look." he smiles widely... There it is, black, beautifully contrasting against his pale skin. 

 

"it's beautiful." Younjae whispers. "I love it." he adds, tracing his finger around it. It looks like a tattoo. Like something Jaebum would definitely get if he wasn't so scared of needles.

 

"You will have the same exact one." Jaebum grins at him, kissing him softly on the lips. "And then we'll get married. And have a beautiful family together." his heart is already beating much faster just from thinking about it.

 

 

Youngjae giggles as his face is being peppered with small butterfly kisses and then they kiss properly, deeply. Youngjae sighs contently as Jaebum slides his cold hands under Youngjae's shirt. "i love you." he breathes out. Jaebum doesn't reply, at least not verbally and Youngjae has to hold back his moans.

They make love, slowly, expressing their love through the moves, the sounds, through their locked gazes. All he can think of is  _iloveyou i love you. i love you so much._

 

Youngjae couldn't wait to turn eighteen as well.

 

 

The morning of his eighteenth birthday feels weird. He wakes up feeling just... wrong.

He loves the warmth of Jaebum's body pressed against his back, but there is this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jaebum is still asleep so Youngjae slowly untangles himself from their embrace and gets into the bathroom to search for the mark.

 

He takes a shower and inspects his entire body.

 

There's none. Anywhere on his body.

 

He doesn't have a mark. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for the feedback on the last chapter. You're amazing.

He's trembling. He can't believe that this is real, that's happening. To him, out of all people.  
No. No no no. Please no.  
  
He can feel the panic raising up in his stomach, slowly filling him whole. His eyes fill with tears. No. No.  
He slides down the shower wall, sobbing violently. He's hyperventilating and his head is spinning.  
Jaebum is going to leave him now, because he's not his soulmate. He will leave to find them. He will leave and he won't even look back.  
  
Jaebum's going to be so disappointed because he has spent years with someone who isn't even worth his time.  
  
His chest tightens even more and he feels like he can't breathe. He starts gasping, tears rolling down his cheeks in never ending streaks.  
  
That's  when Jaebum bursts into the bathroom. He doesn't say a word, just walks quickly over to Youngjae and kneels down, not caring about the water pouring over him.  
He lifts Youngjae's head with his fingers, gently, like he's afraid that Youngjae would break if he wasn't gentle enough.  
  
"Love?" He says just as softly as he touches his boyfriend.  
  
Youngjae keeps crying, quiet sobs coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong? You gotta talk to me, I can't help you if you won't tell me."  
  
Younjae shakes his head. He can't tell him. He would lose him. He can't lose Jaebum, he can't.  
  
"Jae, baby. Look at me, okay?" His voice is still soft but it doesn't sound like a request but more like a demand. Youngjae shivers but looks up slowly.  
  
"Now, tell me, what's wrong." He's stroking his cheek and the younger feels like dying.  
  
"I'm not your soulmate, Jaebum hyung."  
  
Jaebum freezes. "Show me your mark."  
  
He starts crying again. "I don't have one."  
  
Jaebum visibly relaxes, the tension almost gone from his posture. "So what? You'll get one later. Baby boy, we're meant to be. You are my soulmate. I love you, so much."  
  
Youngjae's heart is beating incredibly fast. He's still there. Jaebum still want him, even though he doesn't have a mark. Why?  
  
"Why?" he says out loud. "Why do you still want me? Maybe I don't even have a soulmate."  
  
Jaebum, now totally drenched from the water that is still running from the shower head, kisses Youngjae's lips. "Because we belong together. You're my soulmate. And you¨re gonna get your mark later and it doesn't matter to me. I can feel it you know? You're mine. And I'm yours."  
  
Youngjae starts crying again, but this time, it's because he's happy.  
***  
As expected, Jaebum's mother is furious when she finds out that Youngjae doesn't have a mark. Jaebum hopes that Youngjae didn't hear them and Youngjae tells him he did not, but he did. He heard all of it and it's really not helping. Every day, he's looking for anything that could look like a soulmate mark and every day, he finds nothing.   
  
It's slowly killing him. Days change into weeks and he's still without a mark. He's sick of it. He just wants to be sure that Jaebum belongs to him. That he belongs to Jaebum.   
What if he really is supposed to be without a soulmate? It happens. It's rare but not unheard of. Maybe he's one of those.  
But Jaebum is still there, with him. Every time they make love, he paints his skin beautifully red and purple. "See?" he always smiles lovingly at his younger boyfriend. "Now you have a mark. So many of them. Come on, mark me too so we're matching."   
  
And Youngjae laughs with tears in his eyes and sucks on Jaebum's skin until it's sore and purple just like his.  
***  
But weeks pass by and slowly change into months and soon, Youngjae is twenty and his skin is still unmarked. Jeabum is still dating him, sure, but Youngjae can tell that he's growing impatient.  
Youngjae read everything he could find about soulmates and marks, trying to find out if there's a way to force the mark to appear. But he found nothing.  
  
Jaebum starts spending less and less time with Youngjae and even though it hurts, he understands. He wouldn't be surprised, not really, if Jaebum was looking for his true soulmate. That apparently isn't Choi Youngjae.  
  
But no matter how much he understands, it's breaking his heart. Because he loves Jaebum, so so much.  
***  
He tilts his head down so the wind doesn't hit him in the face that hard. It's cold, as expected in January. It's Jaebum's birthday soon so he went out, looking for the perfect present.  
  
He's well aware that the perfect present would be the mark but he can't do that. He can't just get the mark when he wants. If it was possible, he would already have it.  
  
He was saving money to whole year so he could get Jaebum something really nice. So he when he notices the beautiful wristwatch, he knows he must buy it. His boyfriend loves watches, has a quite big collection already, but none of those watches are nice like this one.  
  
He still has enough money left to make a reservation in one of those super fancy restaurants. He's also sure he will have more than enough to pay for the meals.  
  
Having a well-paid part time job is something he's really grateful for.  
He's so excited to see Jaebum's reaction that he even forgets to be upset about the mark situation.  
All of that happiness and excitement disappears when his boyfriend comes over the day before his birthday and Youngjae sees his face. He's not smiling, he barely hugs him back and he doesn't even kiss him like he usually does. The younger one's chest tightens.  
  
Something is terribly terribly wrong. He has this weird feeling, almost like the one he felt that morning before finding out he doesn't have a mark.   
  
Jabum sighs loudly and looks at him.   
"We need to talk." he says and Youngjae's world starts falling apart.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd and unedited. Excuse any mistakes and errors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add one more chapter. So this is not the end yet. Hope you like it :)

"Listen..." Jabum's voice is quiet and distant and it takes all Youngjae's willpower not to start crying. "I think you saw this coming too."

Of course he saw that coming, but he doesn't want to hear it. It doesn't make it any less painful.

 

"I... I can't wait any longer." He says, finally, and Youngjae almost hears his heart break.

 

"You're breaking up with me." He's suprised that he manages to sound so calm. But he really saw that coming after all, so he's been kind of prepared for this, for years actually.

 

"It's not... not about you." Jabem says and Youngjae snorts.

 

"Of course it is about me, Jaebum. It's been about me since the day I didn't get the mark!"

 

The older one doesn't say anything. He knows Youngjae is right.

 

"I can't wait any longer." He continues, looking anywhere but at the younger boy. Youngjae, on the other hand, can't look away from his ex boyfriend's face. He still looks so beautiful even though there is a frown on his face. He looks a little sad and Youngjae hates the fact that he's the reason. All he ever wanted was to make Jaebum happy. And he failed. 

 

"There is someone out there, waiting for me..." He's almost whispering now. "And I like you, I really do...but they're my soulmate and you.."

 

 

"I'm not." Youngjae says for him. His head hurts and all he wants is to be alone with his broken heart and sorrow.

 

Jaebum chuckles humorlessly. "I mean, so far it looks like you don't even have a soulmate."

 

He regrets it the moment it leaves his mouth. Youngjae freezes and he can't hold back the tears anymore. "Leave."

 

"Youngjae, I didn't.."

 

But Youngjae knows he did mean it. Of course he would say something like that. Youngjae spent hours crying over the fact he doesn't have a mark and that he's scared he's not supposed to have a soulmate. That he's destined to be alone. So of course Jaebum would mention it.

"I said leave. Just..get out, for god's sake."

 

And Jaebum does, and he doesn't even look back.

 

Once the door's closed, Youngjae collapses on the floor and starts sobbing violently. 

***

few hours later, he's finally able to stop criyng, his eyes are burning and he wants to sleep but he just can't go to the bed where he used to cuddle Jaebum and sleep with him.

He grabs his cellphone and dials his best friend's number.

 

It takes only few seconds before he picks up.

 

"Jae?" he sounds worried. "Are you okay?"

 

And once again, Youngjae is amazed how quickly can Jinyoung tell that there's something wrong.

 

"Please, come over. I can't sleep alone but my head hurts so bad and I need to take a nap."

 

"Give me ten minutes." He doesn't want to know what happened, he probably already knows. Jinyoung always knows. Youngjae loves him and also hates him for it.

not even ten minutes later, the older enters the appartment, using the key Youngjae gave him to get inside.

 

He finds Youngjae still on the floor and he picks him up and lays him down on the bed. "He left."

 

It's not a question so Youngjae doesn't answer. Jinyoung pulls him close, tucking his head under his chin and Youngjae breathes in his best friend's calming scent before closing his tired eyes.

  
"I will still be here when you wake up." he assures him and Youngjae hums in response before the sleep finally takes over.

**

His and Jinyoung's relationship is...special. They have been best friends since they were little kids and Jinyoung always seemed to understand him more than anyone. Their mothers always wanted them to be soulmates and before Youngjae met Jaebum, he secretly hoped for it too.

 

But Jinyoung never got his mark and when he came out as aromantic, it was more than crystal clear why he never got one.

 

"Maybe we're platonic soulmates." Jinyoung said once. "You know? I don't believe that soulmates must be only romantic. I think that you, as my best friend, can be my soulmate too. Just platonic."

 

And maybe it's true, maybe they are, two markless boys that are platonic soulmates.

**

He wakes up feeling little better and he's sure it has something to do with Jinyoung's warmth pressed against him.

 

"Want to talk about it?" The older one asks when he notices that Youngjae's awake.

 

"He left to find them. His soulmate."

 

"Well fuck him then." Jinyoung groans. Youngjae giggles tiredly.Then he remembers something.

 

"how do you feel about having a fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant with me? It's pre-payed for and I don't want to waste it."

Jinyoung nods. "Fancy as in suit and tie fancy?"

 

Youngjae hums. "You can wear one of mine so you don't have to leave," he's clingy and he knows it, but Jinyoung never really minded.

 

"I even brought him a present for his birthday." Younjae says all of a sudden. "I planned this whole fucking evening, Jiny. And for what? For nothing."

 

"Don't say that." Jinyoung whispers, kissing Youngjae's temple. "We'll have a nice evening together,okay? Fuck Im Jaebum for leaving the most perfect guy in the universe for someone so unimportant as his soulmate."

 

Youngjae giggles again. Jinyoung makes him feel better, makes him feel important again. He loves his best friend.

Later, they dress up and go, hand in hand - because that's just how they work - to the restaurant. It's a really nice building, the atmosphere is nice and the food is more than amazing. Jaebum would have loved it but Youngjae forces himself not to think about it. Or about him.

 

"I think I ate a bit too much." Jinyoung sighs. "But the dessert was worth all the stomach ache."

 

Youngjae laughed, loud and happy. "I'm glad you came with me, Jiny."

 

"Anytime." Jinyoung says within a heartbeat and cover's Youngjae's hand with his. "I'm here for you, you know it. So if it turns out that you don't have a romantic soulmate, I'm here, ok?"

Youngjae smiles at him. He knows. And it makes him feel less lonely.

 

Jinyoung spends the night, they fall asleep spooning on the couch watching a Disney movie. Youngjae dreams about Jaebum and soulmate marks.

***

He wakes up with a headache and beautiful black mark on his forearm. He gasps and his eyes water, once again. He closes his eyes and turns to face sleeping Jinyoung.

So he got it. The same mark as Jaebum has. On the said man's birthday. Fate has a really twisted sense of humor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very badly written smut ahead. You've been warned :D also thank you for all the support and kudos and comments. You made me so happy.  
> I hope this doesn't disappoint you.   
> LOVE YOU

Jaebum rolls over and sighs.

"It doesn't feel right, does it?"

He nods and she smiles. He feels weird. She's really beautiful, but she's not them. She's not his soulmate, the mark on her wrist is literally screaming it at him. But she was willing, when he asked her in the bar and he felt like shit for leaving Youngjae. It's been weeks and he still felt awful.

"It never feels right with anyone who's not your destined one." she adds and he sighs.

"Where's your soulmate then?"

She rolls over on her stomach. "Dead."

His insides twist painfully. "Oh my god..I'm...I'm so sorry."

She smiles sadly. "That's okay. You didn't ask so I didn't tell. It's been years."

He feels like shit. He can't imagine that his soulmate would be dead. Maybe he already is, that's why he hasn't met them yet.

"I haven't met them yet." He says out loud and she frowns.

"That's bullshit."

He sits up, the blanket pooling in his lap. "No. I haven't."

"You had to. Ever since you get the mark, you're drawn in to your soulmate. You had to at least talk to them. Look... Ever since a person gets their mark, his body attracts itself to their soulmate. You had to cross paths. And you would feel it, that it's them. You would feel the need to talk to them, to touch them, to spend time with them. It's just how this bullshit works."

He covers his face with his palms. "I've ever felt that way only with my ex boyfriend."

"And he wasn't your soulmate?"

"He doesn't have a mark, so..no."

She groans, frustrated. "Are you kidding me? What does it matter?"

he looks at her, confused. What does it matter? Is she even real? Of course it matters, the mark is what makes his soulmate his.

"Did it feel like he's the one?"

He nods.

"That's because it was him, you idiot! Yes, you can fall in love with someone other than your soulmate before you met them but it would never feel like they're the one! If it felt right, it was becuase it was right! And you let him go, because he didn't have a mark?!"

She is obviously very upset and he doesn't know what to do. "Listen.. the mark is like... like a wedding ring. You can love someone deeply and forever without a wedding ring, am I right? The ring..or the wedding itself is more of a confirmation, if you get me."

He feels nauseous. He left...did he left the only person he ever loved so deeply - for nothing?

"Why are you so mad?" He whispers.

"Because the only person I ever loved died and now I can't love anyone else and I feel empty and sad because I need him! And you have your fucking soulmate, healthy and alive and you let him go because of some stupid fucking mark!" She's full on crying now so he just wraps his arms around her.

"You're really fucking stupid you know." She sobs. "He can move on. Maybe he won't be able to love them but he at least he won't be waiting for you."

****

Jinyoung nuzzles into Youngjae's neck as the younger boy tries to prepare lunch for them. They decided to kind of move in together. And Youngjae loves it, he loves being close with his best friend, he loves coming home from school or work to see him cooking for him. He loves it but he still feels kind of empty. 

 

"Tired?" he asks and Jinyoung hums in response.

"Long day."

There's a comfortable silence for a while until Jinyoung speaks up. "Jaebum called a while ago."

Youngjae's heart skips a beat.  "What did he want?"

"To see you." the older boy answers calmly. "Did you tell him about the mark?"

"Of course not, i haven't talked to him ever since he left."

And that's why he doesn't understand why does Jaebum want to see him. He doesn't know that they actually are soulmates and Youngjae chose not to tell him. If he wasn't willing to wait, than Youngjae isn't willing to take his sorry ass back. Even though it hurts, even though he craves Jaebum and his warmth. His voice. His face.

"I can tell it's killing you, being apart from him." Jinyoung says. "and you know I hate him for what he did to you. But he's your soulmate."

"I know that! I've always knew that!" Youngjae cries out. "I'm tired of it. If he wants me that much, he needs to try very fucking hard."

"But you don't even let him." his best friend says, hugging him tightly. 

"that's not my problem but his."  and he might be overreacting, but he's hurt and he needs to be sure that Jaebum is serious about this. That he's really willing to be with him, that he actually loves him, even without all this soulmate stuff. 

***

Four months.

Jaebum's countitng. 

It's been four months since he's seen Youngjae for the last time. He fucked up and he fucked up big. Jinyoung refuses to tell him anything about the younger one and Jaebum gets it but he needs to know what he's up to. His whole body aches without Youngjae and he needs him, he craves him.

Youngjae moved in with Jinyoung so he has no idea where to find him, as he doesn't know where he lives.

"Just give me a chance." He whines into the phone. "Five minutes, please. Just... I'm dying without him, Jinyoung."

The other man sighs. "Come to his old place tonight. He still has some stuff there so I'll make him come there with me. This is the only chance you're gonna get, you hear me?"

Jaebum hesitates before asking. "Hey, Park?"

Jinyoung hums.

"Do you love him?"

"Jaebum, I'm aro-"

"Demi aromantic, you told me, ages ago. Do you love Youngjae?"

There's a silene on the other side and for a while, Jaebum is afraid that he hung up.

"Yes." he says, finally, and Jaebum clenchces his fist. 

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm not supposed to have a soulmate and because he loves you, you dick. But if you screw this up, I won't hesitate and i will take him from you, you hear me?"

***

He's never felt more nervous before. His hands are shaking and his stomach hurts. He used the spare key that Youngjae gave him ages ago to get into the appartment and he sat on his bed. All the furniture is still here, just most of his clothes and personal stuff is gone. It feels weird, to be here without him.

He stiffens when he hears voices and someone opens the door.

"Why though?" Youngjae's voice is loud and beautiful as always. "I wear mostly your clothes anyway, I don't need the rest, it can stay here."

Jaebum clenches his jaw. He doesn't want to think about Youngjae wearing Jinyoung's clothes. He wants him to wear his clothes. 

He feels possessive. Though he's aware that he has no right.

But he wants Youngjae, he doesn't care about the mark anymore, he wants the love of his life back.

"You're gonna hate me for this." says Jinyoung quietly and Jaebum gets that this is his clue to come out. So he does. Youngjae gasps, eyes wide.

"Hi." Jaebum breathes out and Youngjae bites his lip, tears rolling down his cheeks. He takes two big steps closer to Jaebum and he opens his arms to hug him when ther's a palm in the air and slaps him right across his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jinyoung is trying to hold back laughter and Jaebum wants to cry. "I needed to see you."

"Well I didn't." Youngjae frowns and that's when Jaebum notices. He grabs Youngjae's arm and looks at the mark.

"When did you get it."

"None of your business." he replies, trying to get away from him.

"When did you get the mark, Youngjae?"

The said boy pushes him away. "On your birthday. The day after you decided that I was not not worth waiting."

Jaebum pulls him close again, kissing his mouth. Youngjae tries to push him off but it's no use. Jaebum is happy, he's crying because he got the only confirmation he needed to be sure that Youngjae is the one for him, the only one.

"I love you, I love you so much and I would love you even without the mark."

Youngjae chuckles humorlessly. "Yeah, been there done that."

Jaebum starts showering his face with kisses, whispering 'i'm so sorry' inbetween. 

Youngjae feels his heart melt. And he hates how week he is for Jaebum. He hates how easily he can forgive him and want him back. He blames the stupid mark and the fact they're soulmates. He was able to keep distance from him because...well there was a distance between them. But when Jaebum's close, he finds it more than difficult not to throw himself at him and kiss him until the end of the world, even when he's still hurting.

"Please, please, I need you, forgive me." he's almost whimpering now and Youngjae wants to cry, once again.

But his body is reacting to Jaebum's and four months without him made him needy.

"Take me back, please." Jaebum is straight up begging now and it takes all Youngjae's willpower not to beg him to take him, now and there.

"I'll leave." Jinyoung chuckles but Jaebum hears the hint of sadness in his voice.

Once he's gone, Jaebum picks him up and Youngjae wraps his legs around the older one's torso. "I love you." he whispers and Youngjae grins, hiding his face in Jaebum's neck.

He feels happy. He is happy, because the man he's supposed to spend the rest of his life is finally here and they're finally 100% sure they are meant to be.

"let's take this to the bed, shall we?" Jaebum whispers and shivers run down Youngjae's spine.

"Yes please." He's been so long without Jaebum that thinking about what might come makes him hard.

Jaebum lays him down on the bed and kisses him hungrily, claiming his mouth. Youngjae arches his back, pressing his crotch closer to Jaebum's.

"Take me, please, plese." He needs him, and he needs him now.

Jaebum takes off Youngjae's pant and unbuttons his shirt, kissing his chest in the process. He licks his way to Youngjae's nipple, circling it with his tongue and biting it lightly,then soothing it with his tongue again. Youngjae's biting his lips to keep himself from moaning.

Jaebum does the same to his other nipple, enjoying the younger's reactions. He's always been so responsive, Jaebum loves it.

He moves little lower, peppering Youngjae's belly with butterfly kisses.

"So beautiful." he murmurs against the warm skin. "So fucking beautiful."

Youngjae whimpers, running his fingers through Jaebum's hair. "Please.."

"Later, baby." he promises. "Do you still have the lube here?"

The younger one nods, gesturing to his bedside table. Jaebum takes it out and pours some onto his fingers. "Did you...you know... when we were apart?" he asks shyly.

"You mean if I slept with anyone?" Youngjae says and shakes his head. "No, of course not. My body is yours only."

Jaebum feels guilty for having sex with that woman. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"It's okay if you did." his soulmate adds. "We weren't together."

"It didn't feel right." Jaebum admits. "It only feels right with you."

Youngjae feels his cheeks redden so he looks away. "Can you please hurry up?"

Jaebum chuckles and presses his index finger against his boyfriend's rim. He prepared him rather quickly, just made sure that he's somewhat stretched and used to having someone inside. Then he pours the rest of the lube on his length, spreading it all over and uses one of his hands to guide himself at Youngjae's entrance. He moves slowly, making sure that his beloved one has enoug time to adjust. He doesn't want to hurt him.

When he starts moving, it's still slow. The angle is wrong though, he's not touching and stimulating that spot he wants to, so he lifts Youngjae's hips, moving in a different angle and Youngjae hisses when he hits that certain spot. He continues to move until Youngae's sobbing in pleasure.

He's clenching around him and Jaebum can't take it anymore, coming inside his boyfriend with a loud groan.

He pulls out and moves so he can take Youngjae's length into his mouth, sucking him off until he comes into his mouth.

They're both spent and sweaty and gross but they're also super happy and Jaebum wants to cry from happiness because this is all he's ever needed. He just wishes he knew that sooner.  
***

"Aaaand the last one." He puts to box down and wipes his forehead. "Seriously, baby, how much stuff do you actually own?"

Youngjae laughs, kicking the door shut and putting his box down. "Much more, you haven't seen the stuff I have at my parents' house."

Jaebum scoffs and pulls the smaller boy into his arms. "You're awful."

"You love me." the other one shoots back and Jaebum nods.

"Very much."

"Gross." Youngjae laughs, kissing his boyfriend's nose. "You're so gross."

Jaebum can't even describe how happy he feels just from looking at his beloved Jae.

"Aish, and you are my soulmate? You're awful, I don't want you." He teases. Youngjae slaps his butt.

"What can you do? It's too late." he grins. "You have to get all wrinkly and ugly with me."

And there's no one else in the entire world that he would rather get all wrinkly and ugly with.

 


End file.
